


C Is for Cookie

by Indybaggins



Category: The Great British Bake Off RPF
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Fun, Humor, Late Night Conversations, Lesbian Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 18:51:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5713303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indybaggins/pseuds/Indybaggins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little cunnilingus and giggles...</p>
            </blockquote>





	C Is for Cookie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jie_jie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jie_jie/gifts).



> This is an apology to Mel and Sue for not including them in my Bake Off AU :)
> 
> For Jie_Jie, I hope it makes you smile *g*
> 
> And beta and Brit-picking was by Gutterflower, thank you!

 

 

Mel is lying on her back on the bed, naked from the waist down. Sue’s head is somewhere between her legs. She’d been enjoying what Sue was doing, but now Sue sounds... “Please tell me that you are not pretending to be the cookie monster down there?”

Sue’s breath tickles her thighs as she bursts out laughing. “Well, I am _now_! Oh, nom nom nom!”

Mel throws her arm over her face and laughs. Oh my god. “Hey, I am trying to have an orgasm here!” She wasn’t really, or not yet anyway. 

“No, you’re not.” Sue’s head pops up, and she looks flushed and happy, strangely young without her glasses. “Your legs shake when you’re close. You’re not.” She wiggles her fingers around. “And I can’t do this then, you get all tight.”

“What, like this?” Mel tenses her muscles as much as she can, trapping Sue’s fingers inside of her. She likes that little trick. Used to do it to Ben to drive him crazy. 

“Ow, yes, like that.” Sue tries to wiggle her fingers again but it doesn’t work. “You have super-human vaginal strength, you know that?”

Mel relaxes her muscles again, and Sue’s fingers slip out. She feels warm, outside and in. Happy that they’re doing this, that they’re joking, that it feels so... easy. “Well, I’ve had two kids, I work out.”

“Wait - is there some sort of vaginal exercise regimen that I am not aware of?” Sue wipes her fingers on the sheet and moves back up on the bed. “Are there weights involved? Gym classes? Inquiring minds want to know.” 

“Oh, definitely. Communal showers, too.” Mel touches Sue’s hair, straightens it a bit, and then pulls her in for a kiss. 

Sue stops just short of her lips. “I’ll taste like you.” She’s oddly shy about things like that sometimes. 

“I don’t care.” Mel presses their lips together, and licks her way into Sue’s mouth. Sue does taste like her. She likes it. She says so when they separate, “Hmm, I taste great on you.” 

Sue grins, “You narcissist.” She’s still looking rather flushed. 

She’s also smiling, so Mel counts it as a win. “Nah, you love me.” 

Sue’s eyes sparkle as she says, “Yes. I rather do.” 

“Good.” Mel looks at her, and grins suggestively, “So, is it my turn to...” she waggles her eyebrows, “...be the cookie monster?” 

“Ow!” Sue’s mouth pulls. “Nope, that’s not sexy.” 

“Maybe a little.” Mel gets up, and crawls down the bed. 

Sue lies back, and opens her legs, still looking at her with bright, shining eyes, “No, it really isn’t. So not sexy.”

“Hm.” Mel leans down, teasingly presses her tongue to Sue’s clit and flicks it, just a little. And then licks a long, slow line down. She feels Sue’s exhale, her legs relax, and her go heavy and pliable with the sensation. And then looks up, takes a breath, and goes, “Nom nom nom nom!”

Sue’s whole body shocks under her with laughter. “ _Mel!_ ” 

Mel grins, “Serves you right, you _animal!_ ”

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
